HEY HEY!
by nashiE1oppa
Summary: hello! this is my first fanfiction so, i hope you like it . the GIRLS DID NOT LIKE BOYS but one day their school had to combine. what will happen . pairing included! if you want to know just read and review .
1. Chapter 1 : FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY

Hey~~~! This is my first fanfiction so, I hope you like it…

# at the writer house #

Natsu : YO , WASSAP!

Gray : So is this your house,it's pretty amazing.

Me : Kyahh GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Lucy : I know what you feel.

Happy : Aye sir!~

Chapter 1 : Fairy Tail Academy.

# F.T Girls Academy #

~lucy's pov~

"Good morning" I greet my friends. "Minah, I want to do a slumber party at my house tonight. Do you guys want to come?" I ask. "Lu-chan, can I come?"Levy ask. "Of course you can. You're my bestfriend." I says while hugging my little friend. "Lucy" I turned my head to Erza. "I'm proud has a friend like you." "Juvia never been invited to slumber party. Hehehe ." juvia giggled like a highschool girl (A/N :by the way she is a highschool girl XD ). "okay,I will bring some snacks and drinks." Lisanna said. "oh,don't forget to bring your PJ's or *cough* lingerie *cough*. "What?!" everyone stared at Mirajane. Wendy and Erza 's face red.

The door open and Miss Porlyusica come inside. Her face was serious. I mean her face was very very started "I have a bad new here, please listen carefull. I won't repeat it. Our school has to combine with The Fairy Tail Boys Academy." We all were very shocked because most the girls here don't like boys. Miss Porlyusica continue and say "Please don't make any trouble. The headmaster is one of my friends although I really don't like him. Hmm. The boys will come tomorrow morning." Ahhhh! I don't like boys .WHY in a such place?!. I look behind and saw all my friends were in shock. They had a sad face. All men are disgusting and rude.

# F.T Boys Academy #

SPALSH! The classroom was quiet and burst with laughter. A man with a boxer was wet and had an angry face. "Natsu!"

~natsu pov~

"Hahaha serve you right. Hahaha you fell on my trap." I laughed and I start fighting with that ice princess. Suddenly the door open and very serious looking gramps walking inside the wrong with that something happen. "BOYS,please sitdown." I had something to tell you all. Our school has to combine with some girls school,YAHOO! That school have so many preety chicks." I fell on my chair. Tsk that old man. "Okay, you can do your own work."graps said and leave. The class start to noise. BAM! Ouch , my head. " who threw that metal?!" I yelled. "gehee" I heard Gajeel laugh. "Oi , metal face…..come fight me!" and I heard Elfman yelled from behind "fight like a man."

A/N :

Me : yeah 1 chapter down. MUAHAHAHA!

Gajeel : that's very short.

Me : so , do I care.

Gajeel : tch.

Me : reader please …..

Happy : read and…

Natsu : write your review!

Me : oi , that's my line.I will break your bone you.

Happy : you're scary than Lucy.

Lucy : happy (an evil aura behind Lucy)

Me : hehehe ….sorry for the wrong grammar because I'm new here and thank you ^_^~~~


	2. Chapter 2 : THE PLAN!

**Hey guys, chapter 2 HEY! HEY! Is here!**

**Chapter 2: the plan?!**

**# slumber party #**

~Lucy's pod~

The popcorn was ready. The pillow. Checked. The movie. Checked. Okay! Now I only need to…. DING DONG! HERE THEY COME…. Hehehe. I open the door and I saw Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Erza.

"Come in, girls."

"Lucy, I bought some snacks and drinks." Lisanna said.

"Okay, I will put it in the kitchen. Mira, what is that" I asked Mira.

"Oh, is nothing." Mira smile evilly. I hope is not lingerie.

~Juvia's pod~

Wah~~ Lucy's room is big. I sit down and took out my Pj.'s.

"Who want to change first?" I heard Lucy said.

"Juvia want to change first." I said and Lucy led Juvia to the bathroom. After Juvia changed Wendy was waiting outside. Juvia said "you can go in now, Wendy." Wendy nodded and go inside the bathroom. Juvia sit down and eat the popcorn. The popcorn was so delicious. After everyone getting changed. Lucy started and say "how about we watch some movie. The girl agreed and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

^_^ after several hours^_^

~levy's pov~

"How could he….." I cry watched the movie.

"Left Sasha, waaaaaa" we all cry. All men are jerk.

"HAH, I nearly forgot." Lisanna yelled.

"Did you girls, didn't remember about that boys school." After Lisanna said that my head dropped.

"Don't worry, I had an idea," we all turned our head to Mira.

"How about we acting rude and we do pranks at them." Mira explained the plan. "Yes, we show them to not mess with girls." I yelled and all the girls agreed.

"OH, here I brought some wig, tissue, elastic, pie and other pranks thingy." Mira took out all the pranks thing. While I just stared at that thing and make O' shape mouth.

"ALRIGHT, I will message all the girls to come early tomorrow." Erza said. Erza is a president so she had all the student's number. "Let's make the plan girls," Mira said and we nod. We had an evil smile plastered on our face.

^_^the next morning^_^

A bus arrived at in front of Fairy Tail Girls Academy ….no… its Fairy Tail Academy only.

~Natsu pov~

I head feel dizzy and I want to buff. You see I have a motion sickness and Gajeel too. I smirked at him. He saw and said "why are you smiling, huh?!...barf." " Hahaha your face is green than me." I laughed and I burf. "no , I'm not."….burf. "You guys, stop fighting." Gray said . He had an annoy face and he looked outside the window. I smirked . " you Gray, why so quite. Are you thinking about chicks. Haha ." I laughed. "Natsu! I'M NOT THINK ABOUT Chicks," eh?! "What's wrong?" I asked and looked outside the window. WHAT THE HECK!. The girls were UGLY…..

"That gramp said they were pretty…..tch they were ugly than a toad." Laxus muttered. We got out from the bus. All the girls were looking disgusting.

# the cafeteria #

"ahh,I'm hungry."I said. My stomach was rumble for a hundred times. I took the plate and waited for the cooker to put it on the plate. The cooker took the food up and i just stare at the food. WHAT IS THAT THING? "why it is so slimy?" gajeel said while poked the food with a fork. "and the soup…." Jellal stirred the soup and "Waahhh, it's that a leg?" Romeo yelled. "ewww,that very disgusting" Gray said.

We seat and seven girls with a messy hair besides us were eaten " like a dog." Jellal said and Gajeel "gehee" We stared at them and a little girl with two green ponytail saw us. She waved at us like a crazy girl. A girl with a messy blue hair with a hat came at us and "hayoo, my nameoo is Juviaooo. Niceoo tooo met youoo. What is youroo nameooo?" The girl held out her hand infront of Gray. "helooo,my name is Gray." Gray greeted the girl but the girl look blank. Gray said it again " Grayooo". Immediately the girl said "oh ,Grayoo. Grayoo this is Lucyo , Levyo , Erzao , Mirajaneo , Lisannao and Wendyo." Ugh they were ugly. I wanted to punched their face. " This is my guys, Natsuo , Gajeelo , Jellalo , Laxuso , Bixlowo and Romeoo."

**A/N**

**ME : I'm done.**

**Gajeel : I don't understand this story.**

**Me : honestly , me too.**

**Gajeel : gehee.**

**Me : sorry if you do not understand , the words of TWO PONYTAILS.**

**ME : Anyways, please**

**Happy n' Natsu : read and review!**

**Happy : Aye~~~**

**Me : where they came from.**

**Natsu : we already sat here for 2 hours.**

**Me : sorry I don't see you.**

**(happy and Natsu sulking at the corner.)**


	3. Chapter 3 : THE PRANK

**CHAPTER 3: THE PRANK**

# at Fairy Hills #

~Juvia's pov~

"Hahaha, Grayoo!" Juvia laughed with Juvia's friends.

"What a ridiculous names, hahaha" Erza laughed while holding her stomach. "WE SHOWED THEM," Mira said while her fist in the air.

"Nice catch, Juviaoo. Hahah" Lisanna said. Her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Our face red after laughed so much.

"We can't do this tomorrow. Miss Porlyusica had given us a warning." Wendy pouted. "Never mind, we had used our pranks thing on them, right?"

# flashback #

~Levy's pov~

The girls putted a string at the door. We waited and saw a man with pierce all over her face walked inside the class. We quickly sat at our place. The man open the door and tripped. I walk and stopped in front that man. "You tripped, Gajeelooo, Hahaha" I laughed. His face was very annoyed.

~Juvia's pov~

Juvia putted a bomb on that Grayoo chair. He came and sitted on the chair. Bomb! A smoke appeared. "What The F***" he yelled. hahha served you right. It was like a steam very hot. " Grayoo ,what r youoo playin' , ninjaoo,nin nin" I said while do a ninja thing. (a/n :happy and natsu ninja)

~Erza's pov~

I sat in the president room. I heard someone coming. I putted my wig on. I looked at the door and saw Jellalooo. Seriously, JELLAL like a . "Oh, you're the president here Erzaoo," he said. "Yesoo, please seated there,"I said. He sat on and "EWWW, what is this" he asked. "Oh sorryoo, that my gummy,"haha. I make an innocent look.

~Mira's pov~

I putted a basket full of water and soap on top of the door. I looked at the window and saw Laaxusoo came. He open the door and SPLASH! I came and said "You'reoo suchoo big guyoo, Laxusoo. The water doesn't touch youroo bottomoo. I thinkoo we need twoo basket." That Laxusoo guy's jaw drop on the floor. Hahaha.

~Lisanna's pov~

Lucy and I putted spectacles on so, we looked very innocent and nerdy. A boy name Natsuoo ,he has a pink hair. So weird. The other name was Bixlowoo. He always let his tongue out. Grossed. I nodded at Lucy and she nodded back.

We sat in front of them and giggled. We took out an apple pie and it top has a yummy cream. WAH ! Lucy asked, "Do you boys want apple pie." They nodded. We smiled evilly. Lucy hold the pie while I picked the hot tea. Blam! The pie that Lucy hold was at that pinkie face. Bixlowoo just stared at Pinkie and I quickly slip the cup and it fell on his leg. "Ouch!" he yelled. Lucy and I laughed at them, the boys just stared at us.

~Wendy's pov~

I went into the drama club and saw that Romeooo guy. I greeted him, "heyoo, Romeo-kunoo." He greeted back. "So what we gonna do?" he asked and I say "how about we play some games". "Sure what games" he asked. "You must do whatever I want, okay?" "okay." He said. I took out a bottle of soda, a bar of chocolate and a bottle of vinegar. He just looked at me. I putted all the ingredient in the mug. "Here drink this," I gave him the mug. "What are you crazy," he asked. "Yes, I am," he had no choice and drink it.

**A/N :**

**Natsu : my face… is ruin.**

**Happy : aye ~~~**

**Romeo : seriously ,ughh**

**Me :sorry… anyway , **

**Natsu n' happy : read and review, aye~~**

**Me : okay **


	4. Chapter 4 : BUSTED!

**Me :Huhuhuhu, why? Why no one want to read my story. **

**Lucy : sorry, for this drama.**

**Natsu : this is the fourth chapter.**

**Happy : aye~~**

**Juvia : please read and review.**

**Gray : thank you.**

**CHAPTER 4: BUSTED?!**

**~gajeel's pov~**

I'm beat the class laughed at me. Who care. The guys also had a tough day. "hahaha." I'm heard girls laughed. I looked behind and saw some familiar girls. They wear our school uniform. "It's that the crazy girls," Jellal said. We all nodded and hide behind the pillar. They said something like pranks. "What are they the one who prank on us," laxus whispered. "They were different, "Bixlow said. Yeah, they are very different. They mess with us. Huh! "Let's show them," Natsu said. We all smirked. We come closer to the girls. "So you girls who play on us", Gray said. They flinched and looked behind. "Who….a...are…you," the shrimp said. "Don't mess with us, shrimp," I said. "WHAT?!," she yelled. "So, Erza-san if I tell the principal, you might not a president again," Jellal smirked. "Wait, What?!. Please don't," the scarlet girl pleaded. "We can do anything." the white long girl said. "Anything…" Laxus said. "Yes, yes," the other white girl said. "Okay boys let's do a short meeting," Bixlow said. We all gathered up and started the meeting. After, the meeting done. "Okay girls, we all agreed that you will be our maid for 6 months." Natsu said. "No, 2 months," that bunny girl said. "No, 6 months," Natsu said back. "4 months." that girl said it again. "Hmm, okay!" Natsu agreed.

**~Juvia's pov~**

I opened the door. Ugh! I took a quick shower. I putted on my PJ's and landed on my bed. Four months, four months, four months. I took out my pen and went to the calendar. Today was 17th March. So, it will be 18th July. I marked it. Wah, this long. I switched on my blue sea laptop. Levy message me.

**Levy Mcgarden : What are we gonna to do.**

**Juvia Loxar : Juvia don't know.**

**Erza Scarlet : we have to stick with them for four months. No!**

**Mirajane Strauss : my life is ruin. Huhuhuhu…**

**Lisanna Strauss : Nee – chan don't overdo it.**

**Mirajane Strauss : hehehe **

**Wendy Marvell : So, we must go to school and look what happen.**

**Lucy Hearthfillia : yes we must get ready. **

**Juvia Loxer : Juvia thinks we must go to sleep. Bye!**

**Levy Mcgarden : bye, minah.**

**Erza Scarlet : bye….**

**Lisanna Strauss : sleep tight!**

**Mirajane Strauss : have a sweet dream~~~**

**Wendy Marvell : bye * yawn***

**Lucy Hearthfillia : BYE N' goodnight.**

**^_^the next morning^_^**

**~Gray's pov~**

"So, please introduce yourself properly, "I said. The blue hair girl started, "My name is Juvia Loxar. I'm the leader of swimming club and I hate boys," "I'm Levy Mcgarden. I'm a librarian. I also hate boys." "Hmm, my name is Erza Scarlet a.k.a Titania. I'm the president for girls. No boys allowed." Okay, they hate boys. I turned my head to the white long hair girl. "Go on," Laxus said. "Mira, Mira" Erza poked that WHITE GIRL. "OH, the name is Mirajane Strauss. Or you can call me a demon. Don't hurt my little sister, if you dare I will kill you," she glared. "Nee – chan, my name is Lisanna Strauss. I'm the leader of model club. Boys are the things I hate the most" "I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm the new leader of the drama club. The most thing I hate is boys." "And lastly. My name is Lucy Hearthfillia. I'm the leader of cheerleader club. I hate boys."

**~normal pov~**

"Okay, so guys pick up your maids," Gray said and "I picked this weird girl," Natsu yelled "What you said," Lucy said. "I choose shrimp," Gajeel picked Levy up. "I said my name is LEVY. L.E.V.Y," Levy spelled her name. "I like red so I will pick Titania," Jellal explained. "Don't call me that," Erza said. "I'll take this demon," Laxus pointed at Mira "Oi, I'm not a thing, to take like that," Mira argued. "I'll choose this Lisanna. Come here babe," Bixlow said. "Who are you calling babe, huh?!" said Lisanna in disgust. "I'll pick this girl. Same size and height." Romeo said "What! I'm not a little girl, you know." Wendy muttered. "So I will pick this girl," Gray turned around and saw Juvia. "Wait, before you take me. Wear your shirt first." "Agh?! Where my shirts. Oh here they are," Gray wear his shirts.

**~Jellal's pov~**

"Erza please sit here," I said. She sat and chewed something. "You eat bubble-gum, eh!" I asked. She nodded and blushed. Wah! She so cute. What I'm saying. "So, How the reputation for this school." I asked to stop the awkwardness. "this school had won a swimming competition, cheerleading competition, `Read Book The Most for 1 week` competition , the leadership competition, the top drama of school , the judo competition and `the most pretty model ' " wah seven trophy. "Oh and basketball champion for three years in a row," Erza said. What eight of them. "Okay go on, "I said. "This Sunday, we had a marathon," "Marathon, eh!" "Yes. The theme of this year is GIRLS VS. BOYS," "What?!" "Yes." "Okay then, we made a bet. If the boys win. Tell me about you." "Okay. If the girls win?" "If the girls win hmm…" "Buy me a strawberry cake." "1 slice," "No, all the cake in the bakery.." "Okay… no problem,"

**~Laxus's pov~**

Is this the Judo Club? I opened the door. BAM! Ouch, what the heck happen? I looked someone sat on my lap. WAH! "Mirajane, What are you doing?," I asked. "Ouch." I saw boobs…What boobs….. OMG…My nose is bleeding…. I quickly went to the restroom and washed the bloods. Mirajane went inside. She asked "Are you okay," her voice was so beautiful and the boobs was …..What?! I smacked my head. I opened my eyes. Mira face was in front of me. "Wah, What are you doing. Are you insane?" I asked. "Yes I am" "quickly, go practice," I said. "What are you saying, I'm the president here," she said. "Not anymore," I said back. Smirk. "You, I want to challenge you," she yelled. "Okay no problem, the winner get to be a president," I said. "Okay, fine by me, the looser will go to the field and say 'I'm a looser` 50 times," "Hahaha,"

**~Bixlow's pov~**

"Ahhh," I opened my mouth. Lisanna putted a spoon full of apple pie. "So delicious, babe." I said. "Yah, don't call me that," she shouted. I smirk at her. "do you made this," I asked and she nodded. Great, I choose the right one. "You're the leader of model club, right." I asked. "Yes, I am," she said. "So do your best because I'm your personal photographer," I get up and headed to the model club. Heh ….this will be fun. I turned my head around and I saw Lisanna's jaw drop at the ground. Be ready my lady. Hahaha.

**~Romeo's pov~**

"Wah….. Is this the drama club," I looked around. This club was so big. The costume was so many. "Thank you for the hard work," I heard a sweet voice behind the curtain. I peaked and saw Wendy. She looked at her schedule. "Where the new transfer student?" she asked. "I'm here," I quickly reacted like nothing happen. "Romeo-kun," she flinched. "Just called me Romeo," I said. "Okay," "So, are we having some activities," I asked. "No, I guess," she said. "Nothing really, I just want to buy some materials and equipment," "I want to come, can I," I asked and putted puppy eyes. She sighed. "Okay you can come," Yes! I clenched my fist in the victory style. "Romeo – ku… Romeo, are you okay?" "Hehehe, nothing," I scratched my head that not itchy.

**~Natsu's pov~**

I followed Lucy. "Why I feel someone was following me," I heard Lucy said that. I have a very good hearing, you see. I was behind and suddenly, "LUCY'S KICK!" OUCH…. I rubbed my head. "What are you doing," "I'm following you," "What for," "I want to know more about you," I smiled and she blushed. Why she blushed, did I do anything? "So where are you going," I asked. "To practice cheerleading," she said. "Can I come?" I asked. "NO," she yelled at me. "Geez, you weird Luce," "Luce?" "Your nickname," "ouh, do you have any club," "Yes, the football club," "So you're the famous guy," "Yes…." Am I? "Can you show the Football Club," I asked "it's behind the cheerleader club," "oh thanks, bye Luigi," "My name is LUCY…L-U-C-Y," I ran ahead not late for my first day. She's weird.

**~Gray's pov~**

Where that girl go. Wait a minute. She's at the swimming club, right? I went at the Swimming Club. I opened the door. The blue wavy hair, nice curves, slim body and a great body. She's so gorgeous. Wait, do I drooling. She noticed me and ran at me. "What bring you here," she asked. "Oh, nothing really. I just want you to show me around." I said. "Mmmm, Juvia want to finish practice. So wait a moment," I just nodded and looked her walking away. Why she so beautiful.

**~Gajeel's pov~**

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" that shrimp yelled at me. "Do you this every day, so boring." Every thirty minute, she opened the book and read. If the book already finished, go to the library and borrowed the book. "Yes, I do this every day. Why? Do you have any problem with it," "You're so little shrimp," I patted her head. "You," Bang! I felled. She hit me with her bang. "How many book in your bag," I said "Gajeel, BAKA!" she yelled and ran away. I looked around and everybody was looking at me. I felt very embarrass. "You," I heard someone and turn around. "You dare touch, our levy," "You want to fight," I said at this two weird guy. "Sure,"

**A/N:**

**Juvia : Why in this Fanfiction, I don't call Gray-sama, Gray-sama**.

**Me : because in this story, you don't like boy.**

**Juvia : I do like Gray-sama. Gray-sama so charming.**

**Me : it's already starting.**

**Gray : Juvia come here for a moment.**

**Juvia : Okay Gray-sama.**

**Me :*sigh* you save me Gray. I owed you. Anyway please read and review.**

**Me : where did Natsu and Happy go?**


End file.
